The Purpose of the Bin at the Bottom of the Stairs
by MyaAuroranGoddessofPower
Summary: The tale of a study date gone horribly wrong. (But at least Ash won his money back...)


Highschool AU

Dean's eye meets Cas' over the rim of his reading glasses and he smirks. Cas giggles and sighs.

"One more chapter, then we can go see what Anna left in the fridge for a snack."

Dean sighs. It was nearing the three hour mark and he was…anxious. This wasn't the first time Dean had been in Cas' room, not even close. They had, after all, been best friends throughout grade school. It was, however, the first time since they had started going out. Not that it was public knowledge as of yet.

(This is a lie, half the school suddenly found themselves a few bucks richer when Joe admitted to Charlie that she won the bet and Dean did, in fact, make the first move. No one was surprised. Ash is still hoping to win his money back on the other bet, but the "first time getting it on" debate is ongoing.)

Cas resumes reading quietly, expecting Dean to do the same. Dean scrunches up his face at the thought.

"I thought studying together meant talking, or quizzing each other, or some shit" Dean whines (though Cas won't tell him he's whining cause then he'll just whine more about how he "never whines, whining is for babies")

Cas quirks an eyebrow at him, "usually it does, but in order to quiz you on the chapter, you need to have _read_ the chapter. _Have_ you read the chapter?"

Dean frowns "well,…maybe?" he says with a shrug.

Cas tilts his head "you don't know?" the confusion in his voice is what does Dean in. (Also a lie, it's his eyes but Dean will not admit that because that would be "sappy" and "corny").

Dean leans forward, book on his lap forgotten, and roughly presses his lips to Cas'. "I think we've studied enough," he says, pulling away slightly, "you're getting a 90 in the class as it is..."

Cas chuckles, but doesn't pull away, "but _you_ are only getting a 60. I thought that was the point of studying with me." He smirks, looking Dean dead in the eye.

Dean, predictably, takes it as a dare, and leans in to kiss him again, this time dislodging the books on Cas' lap as well.

"Well, I guess my grade wasn't the _only_ thing on my mind when I suggested this…" another kiss, "couldn't resist some alone time with you…"

Cas laughs, and Dean takes that as all the encouragement he needs, pushing the smaller boy down onto the mattress and deepening the kiss.

It is at this point that the boys lose track of their surroundings. (Also, when they start losing clothing, but that's neither here nor there.)

It's only when Dean had unbuckled his belt and undone the fly of his jeans that issues arise. (It should also be noted that at this point Cas' chest is covered in love bites and he remains only in his sweatpants… his loosened sweatpants)

The door to Cas' room opens suddenly.

"Little Bee, supper is almost rea-" Michael stops short.

It takes a moment for the scene to register in Michael's mind. He knows Dean (never particularly liked him, but he couldn't pick his brothers friends), and he knew they had a study session tonight.

That does not explain why Dean is _pinning his baby brother_ to his bed and cov **ering him in HICKIES!**

The thought of "oh, Castiel is gay" is overlooked for the minor detail that it is, and Michaels brain jumps right into the " **WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BOY DOING TO MY BABY BROTHER**!"

Dean is many things, unintelligent, however, is not one of them. The instant he registers Michael presence, he's already getting off the bed and careening around the large form of the town mayor in the doorway.

Distantly, he also registers Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael and Anna standing in the entrance way as he passes them, the shock on their faces rather hard to miss.

He is halfway down the sidewalk when he hears the roar of **"WINCHESTER!"**

He has never been so relieved to see the impala heading down the street toward him as the Michael's voice echoes down the street. Thank god for John.

Meanwhile….

"Was that…was that Dean?" Anna's voice is quiet, not sure how to react to what she just saw.

Raphael is less hesitant "it certainly looked like him." She sneers, "what I want to know, is why was he practically naked?"

Gabriel snorts "I'm more curious why he left without his shoes…"

Lucifer cocks an eyebrow and smirks "Maybe –"

" **WINCHESTER"**

All four sibling jump.

"What the-" Lucifer starts, only to stop when he sees Michael stalking the staircase looking particularly murderous.

He grabs a large umbrella from the stand near the stairs (the one conveniently filled with blunt objects) as he passes it, and then proceeds past the confused siblings.

" _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM_ "is snarled out as he passes.

Gabriel looks at Lucifer, "what was that ab-"

"Michael wait!"

All four siblings turn to see Cas on the top of the stairs….shirtless…covered in love bites…

The partial smile on both Gabriel and Lucifer's face slip off like water.

"o **h, FUCK NO** " both men snarl, grabbing the bat and crowbar also located in the convenient bin at the bottom of the stairs, before following Michael's trail out of the house.

Castiel's face flushes, and then he grimaces when he hears the resounding swears following the squealing of tire he can only assume originated from John Winchester's 67 Chevy Impala.

Raphael's eyes narrow "did he force you?!"

Anna's head whips around to look at Castiel, whose face gets even redder.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Castiel flails, embarrassed and clearly distressed.

Raphael scoffs "then he'll live." She smirks suddenly, "probably" she adds.

Anna shakes her head, "that dumbass, what did he think was going to happen…"

"He didn't know Michael was home yet… we…kinda lost track of time…" Castiel says sheepishly.

"Obviously" Raphael points out dryly. She then beckons her youngest sibling down to her, her "doctor's eye" (so called by Gabriel whenever she eyes him up after he comes home from a bar brawl) already analysing the "injuries" on his chest. "let's make sure those fade by the time Michael decides to let you out of the house again, otherwise you might be grounded for the rest of the year" she smirks again, "not that that won't still be a possibility…"

Castiel hangs his head as he follows his eldest sister into the bathroom. He is never going to live this down…

Meanwhile…

"Dad, why is Dean running toward the car…without shoes…or his shirt…and was that Mayor Michael that just screamed?" Sam's voice inquires from the back seat.

John sighs heavily, "you brother is trying to get himself shot" is the only response he can manage, gritting his teeth and clenching the steering wheel. He pauses, contemplating something and then asks, "are you buckled in?"

"Yeah", Sam's voice drips with confusion, "why?"

"It appears we will be making a rather quick exit tonight…" is the dry response.

Upon Dean throwing open the door and jumping into the passenger seat, Sam grips the door to brace himself as John quickly U-turns in the middle of the street, squealing tires almost louder than Dean's shout of "FLOOR IT, DAD!"

Sam peers out the back window, still a little confused. Dean was with Cas tonight, he thought this only happened when Dean was with Lisa (whose father was a rather large biker), but they broke up amicably nearly three months ago…

He suddenly realizes that the hulking figure running after them, wielding (what appears to be) a large umbrella is actually Mayor Michael Shurley… and the two forms behind him looks strikingly like…

"Dean, I thought Gabriel, Lucifer, and you got along. Why are they and Mayor Michael chasing after the car with an umbrella, a bat, and…is Lucifer holding a crowbar?"

John grits his teeth and sighs when all Dean does is whimper, "yeah, I'm not explaining this one to your mother…you do realize he can have you arrested right?"

Dean whimpers again, but turns to his dad with big pleading eyes and says very quietly "you think Cas'll come visit me in jail, at least?"

John snorts "if Michael lets Cas out without a full protection detail within the next six months, I'm sure he'll do his best. Seriously Dean, kissing the youngest of 12 is a bad idea to begin with, and that family is known for being...er... territorial" John pauses "it WAS just kissing…right?"

Dean whimpers again.

"Fuck"


End file.
